eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 959 (7 April 1994)
Synopsis Robbie Jackson is in the car wreckage, left alone after his mate Kevin has run off. Frank Butcher watches on as the ambulance and fire brigade arrived to pull Robbie out of the wreckage. Robbie is taken to hospital but is OK. Carol Jackson give shim a piece of her mind. Frank Butcher is still growing increasingly depressed. After the crash, Frank goes to the Vic but says he wants to go home. He is very standoffish towards Pat and Ricky. Frank sits down all night in the lounge wallowing in self pity. Pat says that to him and that they will pull through. In the end she leaves him sat downstairs. The following morning, Frank is still sat down in the armchair in the lounge. Phil Mitchell is determined to track down James Willmott-Brown and make him pay for raping Kathy Beale in 1988. After tracking down his wife's address, Phil visits her but she says that she is his ex wife and she says that he is in prison again for raping another woman. Michelle catches Robbie and Kevin laughing and joking so she gives Robbie a piece of her mind in the cafe after the incident where he crashed Frank's car into her back yard wall. She says if Robbie goes near Vicky again she will make sure he has a permanent relationship with a bedpan. A morose Frank Butcher is stood staring out of the lounge window in the morning by Ricky. Frank says he never meant to hurt him and he should always remember that. He is making a secret goodbye as the pressue is getting too much for him and he is planning to run away but unbeknown to Ricky and Pat, hugs both and says he loves them, then says to Pat that he is going for a walk and will be back soon. Frank realises that as his problems arent going to go away, he decides to go away himself. He wanders aimlessly down Bridge Street as he makes his departure, not telling anyone. Grant Mitchell peeks round the spare bedroom door upstairs in the pub and sees Dougie Briggs has got a proper shotgun to use for the planned robbery. He is shocked. Cast * Ross Kemp as Grant * Max Gold as Dougie * Pam St. Clement as Pat * Mike Reid as Frank * Letitia Dean as Sharon * Susan Tully as Michelle * Dean Gaffney as Robbie * John Pickard as Kevin * Patsy Palmer as Bianca * Lucy Speed as Natalie * Sid Owen as Ricky * Gillian Taylforth as Kathy * Steve McFadden as Phil * Helena Breck as Elizabeth Willmott-Brown * Lindsey Coulson as Carol * Howard Antony as Alan * Natalie Cassidy as Sonia * Ian Reddington as Richard * Deepak Verma as Sanjay * Tommy Eytle as Jules * Philippa Wilson as Nurse * Barbara Dryhurst as W.P.C. Iles * Chris Box as P.C. Graham Notes Last appearance of Frank Butcher until Episode 1227 (25th December 1995). This episode was the last time the jazzy theme tune was used. The opening and closing credits sequence of the birds eye view of the East End of London remained the same. The new theme tune was an updated version of the original Simon May 1985-1993 theme, but not as haunting and the background music was more electric instead of the old church bell type sound in the original credits. This was also the last episode where EastEnders was shown twice a week. From the 11th April, the show went to three days a week. Category:1994 Episodes